Captain Syrup
Captain Syrup is the ruthless and greedy pirate captain of the Black Sugar Gang, a band of pirates from the Mario series. Since she is so stingy, Syrup is a rival of the master of greed himself, Wario. Her base of operations is Kitchen Island, from which she sailed her former pirate ship, the SS Tea Cup. She now currently commands a new vessel, The Sweet Stuff. History Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Captain Syrup made her debut appearance in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, where she is captain of the Brown Sugar Pirates, as her pirate gang has been originally named in English. In this game the protagonist, Wario, still reeling from his defeat at the hands of Mario and the loss of his castle, sets out to find new riches. However, instead of finding a job or traveling the world for lost treasure, Wario decides to make his fortune the old fashioned way - by stealing all the treasures he can from someone else. That someone happened to be Captain Syrup. Wario hears of the Brown Sugar Pirates, who have stolen thousands of treasures from many different lands in the past. One of their treasures is a giant golden monument of Princess Toadstool that they are apparently holding for ransom to the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario battles members of the Brown Sugar Pirates as he ventures across the island, taking whatever treasure he can find. Ultimately, Wario decides to raid Syrup Castle, the location of Captain Syrup and her hoard of treasure. When Wario arrives to challenge Syrup and plunder her fortunes, he is surprised to find that Syrup is a woman. Syrup summons a genie named Denpū from a magic lamp, hops onto the genie's shoulders, and the two fly around, launching fireballs at Wario. Eventually, Wario defeats the genie; however, Captain Syrup escapes by blowing up her own castle, promising to get her revenge. Wario escapes, and the giant statue is exposed. However, Mario arrives and takes the golden statue away from the greedy anti-hero. Fortunately for Wario, he still has most of his treasures, and he buys himself a new castle with Denpū's wish. Wario Land II Captain Syrup strikes back in Wario Land II. In this game, Captain Syrup reforms her pirate gang, which is renamed the Black Sugar Gang in English, as the pirates have always been known in Japanese. Syrup leads her pirates in a raid on Wario's Castle and steals all of his riches. As such, Wario returns to Kitchen Island to retake all the treasures that were stolen from him. Wario battles Syrup several times during this adventure, compared to just once. In battle, Captain Syrup will throw bombs at Wario, dash at him and control a robot from one of her various aircrafts. Eventually, Wario defeats Syrup in combat and takes back all of her treasures. After Syrup's final defeat to Wario in this game, she was not heard from for a lengthy period of time. Wario Land: Shake It! In Wario Land: Shake It!, Captain Syrup observes the crisis of the Shake Dimension inside the Ancient Globe and finds out the existence of the Bottomless Coin Sack, possessed by the evil Shake King. Desiring the treasure but not wanting to get it herself, she steals the Ancient Globe and gives it to Wario, who travels to the dimension to get the sack for himself. Captain Syrup's role in the game is to sell Wario maps of continents after he defeats a boss. At the end of the game, Wario takes the Bottomless Coin Sack for himself, but Captain Syrup takes it while he's not looking and runs off. Captain Syrup has a new ship in this game, The Sweet Stuff. While the SS Teacup literally took the form of its namesake, this vessel is shaped to resemble a treasure chest. Category:Video Game Pirates Category:Pirate Captain Category:Female Pirates